


When We Finally Meet

by band_meme_trash



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, RAWR xD, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/band_meme_trash/pseuds/band_meme_trash
Summary: Alex is turning 18 today and is ready to leave her drunk fathers house, Johnnie comes to visit her for the first time and alex ends up moving in with him.





	When We Finally Meet

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Alex POV 

I looked over at the time and it was 12:30! Have I really been up this late?  
“Hey Johnnie I have to go I have school tomorrow.” I said. “Oh ok get some rest, call you tomorrow?” he asked. “Of course, Night.” “Night” he said hanging up. I quickly got up plugged in my laptop and went to sleep. 

Johnnie POV

Alex and I just finished talking on skype for the night, I really like her but I doubt she feels the same. Maybe i'll surprise her tomorrow? “MOM!?” I yelled as she came into my room. “Johnnie its 1 in the morning what is it?” she asked. “Could I go to California tomorrow?” I ask with a smile. “Why on earth would you wanna go there?” “U-Uh research!” I said quickly. “Oh well if that's the case I’ll have your fathers jet take you first thing in the morning” She said. “Thank you mom!!” I said exited. “Your welcome now i’m going back to bed!” my mother yelled. I hope she’ll be happy to see me.

Alex POV

It’s the next day and I have to go to school. I get dressed, do my hair and makeup, then walk out the door since my dad is always asleep, I try to be as quiet as possible, ever since my mom died he hasn't been the same. I take one step and of course, *CREEK* “Where you going you little b****!” he yelled. “Just school dad!” I yelled. “Better be!” he yelled back. I get to school and of course the first thing I hear is people yelling at me “Emo!” “B***!” I just suck it up and walk away. What a start to my day.

Johnnie POV 

I get to Alex’s high school and I wait outside for her, I hope she comes out soon.

Alex POV

I walk out in tears I’m so glad this is my last year here, then a random person comes and hugs me. “Why are you crying?” He said. Wait that voice I look up and its Johnnie! I hug back. “What are you doing here?” “I wanted to see you, why are you crying?” he asked again. “Rough day” I say. “Wanna talk about it?” “Not really” “Ok do you wanna go to the park or something?” He asked. “My father should have left the house let's go there.” He nodded and we started walking there. It was cold and I’m not very smart, and of course, I wore a short sleeve shirt. I started to shake. “Are you cold? Here.” He handed me his jacket but he had a tank top on underneath it “What about you?” I asked “Don’t worry about me” He said.


End file.
